Inazuma Girls
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: A war from another dimension has been declared. Certain girls from different timelines are united to form the Inazuma Girls! But this isn't just your average soccer team, due to the immensity of the war right now, they've been equipped with superpowers! Can they win this fight? Bonds are made, secrets are revealed. This first adventure of the Inazuma Girls isn't going to be easy!
1. Episode 1: Assemble the Girls!

**Episode 1: Assemble the Girls!**

* * *

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." a girl, no older than twelve, with pure white hair styled into a spikey manner and green eyes, panted as she clutched her bleeding leg with one arm and held a blood-stained folder using the other. Her black pants were stained with red, making the pants gleam in a reddish black manner. Her orange thigh-length dress was all torn up and bloody from a recent fight but she still managed to hold on.

"Tch," she frowned as she stared at her injuries, which were currently glowing and covered in a pure ivory white aura. "I don't have enough magic to completely heal myself..." the scratch on her left cheek disappeared.

She leaned onto the wall for support as she looked beyond the corridors, left or right.

"There she is!" She heard someone yell from the shadows of the left direction. The white-haired girl held back a gasp and groaned as she forced herself to stand up and slowly walked to the other direction.

**"Spider's..."**

Another voice- familiar to the escaping girl was heard, the tone was echoing as it was a hissatsu move.

**"...Web!"**

Instantly, a giant spider web had literally appeared out of nowhere. Strange enough, it was purple, dark glowing purple.

The girl gave it a disgusted face as her arm released her injured leg. Her arm was surrounded by a glowing green light before it disappeared and her arm was soon replaced by an armor-like material which covered her arm but also had a blade sticking out of the wrist guards.

She gave the 'Spider's Web' hissatsu a slash with the blades, the armor covering her arm disappeared and she clutched her aching leg again.

The green-eyed girl's eyes squinted as she saw a familiar sign on top of a giant mechanical metal door that says, 'EXIT'. She smiled in relief.

"Almost... there..." she panted as she clutched the folder on tighter. Her smile, growing wider every second on every step as she gets closer to freedom.

But then, a dark green aura whip had grabbed her waist from behind, it was tight, so tight she almost couldn't breath.

"R-Rei...", the dark green aura was too familiar for the girl. The injured girl didn't need to look back to know where it came from.

"I- i- itai..." She squeaked. Her blood was dripping on the floor through her mouth. But she wasn't losing any hold of the folder, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sara..." the voice of the girl, the owner of the dark green aura, rang throughout the entire hallway as she immerged from the shadows, her all-too-glorious mint green hair and eyes, as well as her realistic bunny ears that enables her to have good hearing had suited well for her signature victory smirk.

Within a snap of her fingers, Rei's dark green aura whip disappeared but Rei soon appeared in front of the doorway, blocking Sara's only escape route.

"You're trapped. Now, give up." Despite her obvious win, Rei was impressed with Sara's escape attempt which her total amount of injures included bleeding and a broken leg. Nothing too fatal. _Skillful like your brother..._

Sara gave Rei a glare. "Never."

Sara took a step back and turned to run away in the opposite direction, only for the path to be blocked as the rest of Rei's... team arrived. Among them, a brown-haired girl with her hair styled up in a weird wind-tornado-like style and metallic blue eyes, once lively but now dull, held up her hands, followed by another teammate of hers and Rei, then the rest followed. Rei held up her hands as she began to chant something incohorent.

But then, all of a sudden, Rei gritted her teeth as she felt something in her chest ache, which caused Sara's eyes to widened. Sara's eyes were filled with hope for second until she realized.

The distracted green-haired girl was clutching her chest and her teammates ran to comfort her. But Rei noticed that Sara was left unguarded.

"NO!" Rei reached out to grab her but as her aching chest further began to hurt, she soon fell to the floor, her chest felt like a thousand knives. "ARGH!"

Sara used this opportunity to escape as she used another way, she pressed the shiny green gem on her belt and disappeared in an instant, leaving behind a trail of lime green mist.

"Sara..." Rei was heard murmuring as some of her teammates ran to the direction where Sara had disappeared.

"Sara Evans..." Her mint-green eyes went dull and then...

Darkness.

* * *

"Come on Midori! Give me all you've got!" Sorano Aoi, the blue-haired manager of the Raimon GO team, now Shinsei Inazuma Japan, yelled out as she slammed her fist onto her palm. To Aoi, the gloves felt nice and warm.

"Bring it on Aoi! I want you to give me all you've got on this shoot!" Seto Midori, the pink-haired manager of the Raimon GO team, slammed her foot onto the ball.

"Go Midori-san, Aoi-san..." Akane said with a soft, quiet voice as she took pictures of the girls wearing the soccer uniform.

Yes. All three of them are wearing the Raimon soccer uniform.

Currently, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori and Yamana Akane were having a private girls-only soccer practice while the boys were away onto a private boys-only friendly match with another school. Why are they doing this? Because they were bored and wanted to give soccer a try. Konoha and Sakura stayed with Aoi then followed her to Raimon's Soccer Club Building and watched them.

Aoi is the goalkeeper while Midori is a forward. Akane is currently in the sidelines but she is also wearing a uniform, she's a defender.

"C'mon Midori-senpai! Give me your best shot!" Aoi smiled cheekily like a certain goalkeeper.

"Alright Aoi. You asked for it!" Midori grinned.

Midori first starts running with the ball at top speed. As she brings forward the ball, she jumps and volleys the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity.

"**Mach Wind!"**

_Sugoi... so that's the hissatsu technique Tenma-kun's been teaching Midori-senpai _Aoi thought inside her mind as she closed her eyes. _But no matter... Sangoku-senpai taught me one of his techniques... Heh, who would've guessed I could be a goalkeeper... _She smiled and opened her eyes.

Aoi brings her hands close to each other. Then positions her hands sidewards with two big red hands. She use the big red hands to catch the ball and then she grabs the ball without the two big red hands.

"**Burai Hand!"**

Aoi had managed to prevent the ball from passing into the goal.

"Sugoi, Aoi-chan!" Akane, Konoha and Sakura cheered from the sidelines nearby.

The sound of doors opening alerted the five girls.

Akane, Aoi, Konoha, Sakura and Midori, alarmed, turned to the direction of the doors. Only to see a somewhat familiar face.

Before they could react to the shock, the familiar face had pulled out a weird looking metallic necklace that was about the size of her hand with a much smaller sapphire gem inside. The sapphire gem glowed and in a gust of wind, sucked all five of them inside the gem.

The familiar face smiled, turned around, raised her hand, and then a swirling green portal appeared and walked inside it.

* * *

In a different place, in a different time or dimension perhaps? Can't tell, it's just a different place.

The same swirling green portal opened, the familiar face girl who 'kidnapped' the Raimon GO Manager trio as well as Konoha and Sakura, stepped out of it.

She appears to be panting, tired and knelt then fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Ugh!" she shifted to face the rays of the hot sun, "Heh," she let out a chuckle, "Looks like I haven't completely regained strength yet..." Then she frowned, "Rei..."

Then, after a few minutes had passed, the girl got up on her feet, pulled out the metallic necklace and yelled out, "O Gem of Sara Evans, I command thee to release thy prisoners!" Then she made a pose.

To be honest, she really didn't have to say that, but she will, for very dramatic and humorous effect. Plus, she really needed something to brighten up her mood.

...

_**Whoosh! Zing! Bam!**_

The bleu sapphire released a bright light.

Chorus of "Oof!", "Owies!" and "Ouch!" were heard.

The girls that were 'kidnapped' were: Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori, Yamana Akane, Morimura Konoha, Nozaki Sakura, Beta, Orca, Reiza and Meia.

"Ah! Welcome everybody!" The familiar face girl grinned as she opened her arms wide, as if expecting a hug or a positive response.

"You!" A very loud shriek was all the girl had recieved. _Well duh! I sorta kidnapped them, didn't I?_

The familiar face girl had come face-to-face with Raimon Natsumi, the _**teen **_auburn-haired girl from the original Inazuma Eleven cast. She was the future wife of Endou Mamoru.

The girl suddenly caught up with herself being bombarded with questions.

"Who are you?!"

"Where are we?!"

"Why are we here?!"

"Where did you get that thing?!"

"How did you bring us here?!"

"How dare you kidnap us!"

_Geez! I can't believe Mimori-sama told me to appoint __**her **__as captain of the team... _the girl mentally groaned inside her head. _What was she thinking?! But then... I should expect something from this crazy girl, as she _was _personally appointed by Grand Alpha Mimori._

"Saryuu Evan?" a soft voice came from behind the girl and Natsumi. Then, numerous gasps were heard, but not from all of the girls that 'Saryuu Evan'(?) had so-called 'kidnapped'. The Saryuu-Evan look-a-like turned around to see all of the girls she had 'kidnapped', including El Dorado members- Beta, Orca and Reiza; and former Feida member, a friend of Saryuu's, Meia.

"Saryuu?" the lavender haired girl whispered.

Beta, Orca and Reiza just stared at awe with their mouths slightly open in shock.

"Saryuu Evan kidnapped us?" Midori had asked, eyes widening every second.

"No, no, no, no, nope." The Saryuu Evan look-a-like familiar-face girl held up her hands, shook them as she shook her head.

"As you can see..." she gestured to her body, "I'm a girl."

Midori, Akane and Aoi leaned forward.

"I'm not Saryuu Evan. Plus, I'm wearing pink, not orange."

"Oh." Was the only response she got. The girl sweatdropped.

"Anyways... whoever-you-are. Care to explain, uhm..." Otonashi Haruna, future teacher of Raimon, and one of Inazuma Eleven original cast members, as well as sister of Kidou Yuuto, stepped forward as she pulled Natsumi away from the she-look-a-like-Saryuu before she gets yelled at again.

"Wha?" then her eyes got big, she looked very much like Saryuu, but seemed very different too, "Oh, right!"

She courtesied them, "I'm Sara. Sara Evans. Pleasure to meet you all."

...

...

...

"WHAT?! SARA EVANS!?" Aoi, Akane, Midori, Beta, Orca, Reiza AND Meia screamed in surprise, causing Sara Evans to took a step back.

"Sara Evans, not Saryaa... I hated that name." Sara Evan grumbled, "But feel free to call me Sara."

"Well then Miss Evans-" before Natsumi could yell at her again, Sara raised her hand up, Natsumi's mouth immediately closed.

"You're a Second Stage Child?!" Meia exclaimed; Sara shook her head. Meia, along with the El Dorado Girls trio and the Raimon Manager trio, tilted their heads.

"Nope. I'm sorta like that but something else." Sara bit her lower lip. The girls that Sara had 'kidnapped' took a step back as Sara pulled out the necklace again. Then the background changed in to a cybernetic classroom-like room there the girls are seated in each designated desk.

The big black screen in front of them opened. The girls just stared at awe.

"As you know, my name is Sara Evans," Sara began to explain. "As some of you may know Saryuu Evan, I may be related to him in way... so questions will be entertained after orientation."

The screen opened to show the logo of the Inazuma Girls.

"Currently, due to the fact that I don't have any pictures of the Inazuma Girls except for the photo of their logo, I have collected all 15 of you from your seperate timelines- Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori, Yamana Akane, Morimura Konoha, Nozaki Sakura, Beta, Orca, Reiza and Meia; to become the new members of the all new Inazuma Girls team."

The girls' mouth dropped.

The screen then changed into a picture of a mint-haired girl with long waist-length hair and... bunny ears?

"This girl over here, is Rei Rune- who is in a way, like me, is related to Fei Rune. Apparently due to some series of events... she's now crossed over to..." Sara's face darkened comically, "...the dark side..."

Then the screen changed into the shadowed faces of 18 different people.

"The Leaders of the Inazuma Organization have somehow disappeared after a battle involving Rei Rune, but they have emmerged... now in... the dark side..."

The screen then changed into the Inazuma Girls logo again.

"So... currently, my mission is to collect the 18 prized Gems of the Inazuma Leaders, defeat Rei, sadly, and return the Leaders into the good side."

"So please... please help me!" Sara gave them a deep respectful bow.

"Well... since you are somehow related to Saru, and how this Rei person is related to Fei, I guess I can help you out." Meia smiled, as the first to agree.

"Well... Fei and Saru are our friends too, so why not!" Beta replied, nodding along with Orca and Reiza.

"I'll help too." Konoha said. Aoi, Akane, Midori and Sakura stared at her in amazement. "I can tell how much you want to help this 'Rei' person, so I'm in. Besides..." she blushed a bit... "Kusaka-kun helped me too, and he is a very close person to me..."

"Hm," Sakura smiled, "If Konoha's in, I'm in."

"We're in too!" Midori wrapped her shoulders around Akane and Aoi, "We need to keep Konoha and Sakura safe, right guys?"

"R-right." Akane stuttered, smiling.

"Y-yeah..." Aoi awkwardly laughed.

_Minna... I guess Grand Alpha Mimori was right about this bunch... Not that I underestimated her decisions, of course!~ _"What about you six? Natsumi, Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka, Touko and Rika."

"Well... I can see you look so serious, plus I bet these girls-" Touko gestures to the ones who agreed, "-made the right choice, and they're obviously human. Not robotic clones or aliens or whatever. So... I'm in!"

"Since my best friend Touko is in-" Rika trapped Touko in her arms, "I suppose I'm a part of this team!"

"Ooh! We're playing soccer in a team? An all-girls team to be precise?! I'm all in!" Haruna mock-saluted Sara. Sara giggled.

"H-haruna! We don't know her!" Natsumi whispered.

"Yeah, but still, Touko and Rika are in..." Aki whispered to Natsumi.

"I suppose, I can join too... I always wanted to play soccer in an all-girls team." Fuyuka raised her hand.

"E-eh?!" Natsumi's mouth opened.

"C'mon Natsumi, we need to watch out for them." Aki whispered to Natsumi.

"Fine." Natsumi and Aki raised their hands to confirm.

"But only because we need to watch out for each other... and I've always wanted to be part of an all-girls team." Natsumi mumbled unpleasantly.

"Splendid!" Sara exclaimed, clasping her hands as she held out her metallic necklace called the Sara Gem, they were all surrounded by a flash of light. Then they were all teleported into a room, similiar to Teikoku Gakuen's underground resistance facility. "Here is our current base of operations in the meantime. So please wait while I get the uniforms and we'll set up our team! Oh, and meet your managers, the Ayuzawa Sister Trio!"

"Ohayou." Three poker-faced girls- obviously triplets- greeted monotonely. "We are the Ayuzawa Sisters."

* * *

**Episode 2 Preview:**

**Now that the members of the all-new Inazuma Girls team has been assembled, all now's missing is a coach. Sara Evans can't be coach, so she has decided to appoint a coach, but who did she get?**

**Coming Up Next - ****Episode 2: Coach of the Inazuma Girls!**


	2. Episode 2: Coach of the Inazuma Girls!

**Episode 2: Coach of the Inazuma Girls!**

* * *

The Ayuzawa Sisters introduced themselves as Ayuzawa Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Tsubayu. They had the same skin, same eyes (sharp and in the color of silver), basically the same everything. The only different is their hair- Tsubaki had short wavy lavender colored hair, Tsubasa had medium length straight orange hair while Tsubayu had long curly jade green hair.

"So... this is supposed to be our uniforms?" Natsumi questioned as she held up a pink white-collared jersey shirt with the number 10 at the back.

"Yup!~ And that jersey is yours Natsumi-san!" Sara chirped, smiling.

The uniforms had arrived in boxes via Sara's 'connections'. Surprisingly, the boxes had a weird logo that resembled the logo of Protocol Omega teams.

"N-nani? M-me? The ace striker?!" Natsumi exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Yup. I was told specifically that _**you **_would be ace striker and captain." Sara's face now had the expression that looked like a kitten.

Sara Evans looked quite similiar to Saryuu Evans, the only difference is the color and body shape. Sara was all curves. Her hair is the color of ivory white, her goggles are strangely the same as Saryuu's, her eyes are emerald green, her outfit (which was strangely the same as Saryuu's) was in the color of pink- the same shade of the Inazuma Girls jersey and her belt was black with a sapphire gem on it. Her boots looked shiny and tighter and her black pants seemed tighter.

Not to mention, their personalities are different as well, while Saryuu seemed serious, stern and all, Sara always smiled and seemed like the fun-loving type with jokes and games.

"Well, I was thinking I could be the ace. But since the outfits look good, I might as well!" Rika smiled as she held up her jersey, number 7.

The Inazuma Girls jersey consists of a pink jersey shirt with a white collar and the official team logo was on the left side of the chest, below the collar; lavender shorts; pink socks with two white stripes on top; and pink-and-white shoes.

Meanwhile, for Aki and Aoi, the goalkeepers, their jerseys consisted of a grass green shirt with white seen at the shoulders; black sleeves with green-and-black stripes at the end; the gloves are white but the palms and the back of the hand is grass green; white shorts; white socks with two green stripes at the top; and black-and-green shoes.

"M-matte no kuresai! Why is _**she **_the team captain and the ace?" Beta whined. Orca and Reiza were silent as they stared at Beta, their best friend and at Sara, their... recruiter?

"She's a part of _the _original Raimon, she was the manager of _the _Little Gigant, which was coached by _the _Endou Daisuke." Sara retorted, although she still tried to be polite since _they _**are **helping _her_.

"Speaking of coached," Aki spoke up as she tried on the jersey along with her teammates, "Who's our coach? Is it you Sara?"

"Nope. I'm not coach material. The coach..." Sara paused for effect as the Inazuma Girls team members leaned closer to her, "...will be introduced after I explain more about the Inazuma Organziation." The white haired girl smiled. Everyone anime fell.

After everyone was done trying on their jerseys, Sara pulled out her Sara Gem and yelled out, "Time for the rest of orientation!"

Then they were teleported back to the Classroom. Sara was again in the front, the Girls were on the desks as before and the Ayuzawa Sisters were standing beside Sara, watching patiently... like robots. The three Protocol Omega girls felt a little uneasy, but ignored it; however, Meia had noticed this.

The screen opened to reveal their their profiles- which was their name, a mugshot photo of them, their jersey number and their team logo, which was the Inazuma Girls.

Kino Aki - 1 (GK)

Sorano Aoi - 2 (GK)

Orca - 3 (MF)

Kudou Fuyuka - 4 (DF)

Meia - 5 (MF)

Beta - 6 (FW)

Urabe Rika - 7 (FW)

Zaizen Touko - 8 (MF)

Reiza - 9 (FW)

Raimon Natsumi - 10 (FW/Captain)

Seto Midori - 11 (FW)

Nozaki Sakura - 12 (MF)

Yamana Akane - 13 (DF/MF)

Otonashi Haruna - 14 (MF)

Morimura Konoha - 15 (DF)

Then the screen changed into their first formation.

Beta – Natsumi - Rika – Reiza

Touko – Meia – Orca

Konoha – Fuyuka

Aki

Overall, it looked like a reverse pyramid. The ones who weren't in the formation lane- Aoi, Midori, Akane, Sakura and Haruna were all benched, due to the fact that there is a possibility that any of the teammates might be injured. After all, they were just starting.

"After analyzing your data, this is the very first formation I have come up with, so... yeah," her voice trailed off.

"Yeah! I'm at the front line baby!" Beta's alternate personality (the one with the darker purple eyes) cheered.

"Everyone fine with this?" Sara asked.

Everyone nodded, they didn't actually mind much. Those who were benched understood that if any one of their teammates were injured, they can go in.

"Good!" Sara mentally sighed in relief, she had thought that she would have to experience having her heart nearly exploding. Again. _Thanks goodness everyone agreed to that! I thought Natsumi-san would be yelling at me, wondering why I would send her to the front lines..._

"Oh! By the way, since the next part would explain the Inazuma Organization, I guess I have to introduce our coach!" Sara pulled out Sara Gem. She chanted, "O great Sara Gem-"

"Do you have to chant?" Orca asked, irritated.

Sara's shoulders dropped, as girl sighed, "Fine." She pouted. As usual, the sapphire gem released a flash of bright white light and came out was a fully grown adult fell face first on the floor.

"Meet your coach!" the white-haired girl was loud in introducing the coach. All eyes were to the fog which covered the figure; the fog soon disappeared revealing-

"SAKUMA JIROU?!" everyone's jaws dropped. The Protocol Omega trio and Meia had read Sakuma Jirou's profile during their times in their former respective organizations during the SSC Era, he was a member of Teikoku, Shin Teikoku and is a close friend of Kidou Yuuto.

"Ugh! Did you have to drop me hard on the ground Sara?!" he complained.

"Not my fault, I thought you were going to land properly~" Sara replied innocently with her tongue sticking out. Beta looks like she likes to warm up with her eventually.

"Sakuma Jirou is our coach?!" the six girls from the original Raimon timeline looked shocked.

"Yup. She-"

"W-w-w-w-wait, wait, wait, wait." Sakura held up her hands. "She?"

"Yeah... isn't she a girl?" Sara asked with a cute face, examining a surprised Sakuma.

"Uh, I'm a guy." Sara's jaw dropped at Sakuma's statement.

"W-W-WHAT?! YOU'RE A MAN?!" Everyone (minus Sara) anime fell.

"That's impossible, no man can have hair that long! Or can look that much girly!" Sara exclaimed.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta can. He has longer hair." Touko pointed out.

"And Kirino Ranmaru." Midori pointed out, agreeing with Touko.

"Wait... they're guys too?!" Sara jawdropped. Cue the anime falling again.

"You didn't know?" Haruna asked her.

"I couldn't tell!" Sara changed the screen and it showed the pictures of Kirino Ranmaru, Sakuma Jirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta sure had long silky hair..." Reiza smiled, admiring his hair. Beta and Meia looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, to be honest, we mistook him for a girl when we first saw him. We were yelling, then when it was explained, we were blushing our faces off." Orca scratched the back of her neck, looking a bit red.

"You did?" Meia asked them.

"Yup. Even Beta." Orca answered, looking at Beta, who was red as well.

"Cool! I'm glad I'm not the only one!" Meia smiled.

"W-wait! 'Not the only one'? You mistook him for a girl too?!" Beta asked quite loudly.

"Y-yeah!" Meia smiled awkwardly. Was she making friends with the three Protocol Omega members?

"Wow. Who's that pink-haired girl?" Rika asked, pointing to Kirino Ranmaru's mugshot picture.

"That's Kirino Ranmaru." Akane softly replied.

"W-Wait. That's a guy? He looks a lot like a girl!" Rika exclaimed.

"Very. I don't know his taste in fashion, but he looks kinda good." Sakura commented.

"Y-yeah," Konoha spoke up, it's been a long time since she spoke up.

"Now, everyone, back to your seats." Sara politely ordered them, even Sakuma, and still processing the shock of the three of them are males.

"N-now, moving that incident aside... and to never speak of it again. I will now explain to you about the Inazuma Organization..." Sara pulled out a long stick that was made out of rubber and hit the screen with it.

The screen changed into shadowed pictures of 18 people that was previously shown to them. The Inazuma Leaders.

"As I have said before the Inazuma Leaders have gone to the dark side." Before any hands were shot up, Sara continued, "However. I didn't say anything about the rest of the team."

"The Inazuma Organization is divided into three teams- The Alliance, The GO Legacy, and The Galaxy Guardians. Each member is placed in a team based on their parentage, age and generation. More understandable-"

Much to their shock and surprise, the screen changed into what looked like a group picture of the members of the Inazuma Alliance- they looked a lot like their friends! The boys in the soccer teams of course. Of course, there were more than one look-a-likes, there were even twins!

Then followed by a group picture of the Inazuma GO Legacy; their jaws (especially Aoi, Akane and Midori) dropped to the floor.

And finally, the Galaxy Guardians, unfortunately, there were only less than ten members but it caused much shock to Sakura and Konoha.

Beta, Orca, Reiza and Meia had the least shock and surprise.

The pictures turned a little smaller and the three group pictures were shown on the screen together.

"The Inazuma Organization's sole purpose is to protect the world, not only soccer, but it's people. As you can see... strange things have happened and strange creatures have appeared... but, it's a surprise! So I'm sure that when we're out there, you guys will find out what the Inazuma Organization's defending us for... and trust me..." Sara's face darkened hilariously.

"They. _**Are. Not. Human...**_" Sara grinned madly. Konoha and Reiza felt a little terrified of her.

"The Inazuma Organization consists of these people. Leaders have gone over to the dark side while the rest of the members have disappeared."

"We have yet to be able to track them..." Sara knelt down to the floor, sulking comically with a dark aura. Her emo corner.

"Ugh... they have like over **50** members and I couldn't even find _**one**_..." Sara muttered.

"A-anyways," Sara raised her hands, but she was holding a rubber stick, the screen changed. Revealing the next picture for some of the members of the Inazuma Organization... to be holding weapons in their jersey. One of members was forming a force field, one was opening a portal and unleashing a monsters, etc. It's like-

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, they have superpowers beyond the SSCs, and by powers beyond the SSC, I mean by powers that isn't pyschic but something more... superhero-y, like superstrength; and Kenshin Merged-" Sara slapped her mouth closed with her hands.

_Kenshin Merged? _Beta and Meia thought up at the same time. They were now becoming suspiscious even though they had just met Sara.

Sara raised her hands up, quickly shaking them and nervously saying, "N-nevermind about what I was just about to say."

"Now that orientation really is over-" Sara Gem was pulled out. It glowed a very bright white light that trapped everybody. Sara grinned.

Everyone's eyes opened, revealing their surroundings to be in a soccer field. What's more surprisingly is that their clothes changed- it changed into the Inazuma Girls jersey.

"N-Nani?" the Girls were very surprised as they stared at their clothes, wondering how they had changed very quickly.

"To celebrate the team, you will be having your very first match!" Sara pressed the gem on her belt, it glowed brightly and appeared behind Sara was an entire team, "Against me and my duplis, Team Sara Evans!"

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

**Episode 3 Preview:**

**For the very first match of the girls and as an addition to the new team to fight Rei; Sara decides that they should have a match... a match against her and her Duplis! Who will win? Inazuma Girls or Team Sara Evans?**

**Coming Up Next - ****Episode 3: Vs Team Sara Evans**


	3. Episode 3: Vs Team Sara Evans

**Episode 3: Vs Team Sara Evans**

* * *

"To celebrate the team, you will be having your very first match!" Sara pressed the gem on her belt, it glowed brightly and appeared behind Sara was an entire team, "Against me and my duplis, Team Sara Evans!"

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yup. That's right. Didn't you hear what I just said? Hello?!" Sara asked, playfully annoyed. Some of the Duplis from behind her chuckled or giggled.

"Hahaha, now, give up this joke now Sara." Natsumi crossed her arms, "I know I agreed to this, but challenging us to a match before we even-"

"Wait a minute." Sara held up her hand, "You guys have played soccer before at least once, right?"

Everyone nodded hesitantly.

"And you all got at least one hissatsu move right?"

Same thing, hesistantly nodding.

"Well that's good! Because I never got to play soccer; I only learned soccer from reading a book and from watching a few videos of the Leaders in matches!" Sara clasped her hands.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Natsumi sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "Huuu... let's just have this match and get it over with!"

"You got it Captain Natsumi!" Sara mock-saluted her. Then she turned away with a smirk, "Even though you guys barely know each other... you guys are soooo going down today's match."

Everyone got into their positions.

**Team Sara Evans:**

Sara

Oto – Suna – Ama

Rumi – Umi – Yumi – Zumi

Keia

**Inazuma Girls:**

Beta – Natsumi - Rika – Reiza

Touko – Meia – Orca

Konoha – Fuyuka

Aki

Benched: Aoi - Midori – Akane - Sakura - Haruna

"Oh matte! I almost forgot!" Sara snapped her fingers. She pressed the gem on her belt again- this time, a familiar Sara-look-a-like appeared, only she was wearing a suit and was holding a microphone.

"I'm Sariya; Sariya Eva! And I will be your commentator for this match today!" she did a pose. Then she blew the whistle that was wrapped around her neck.

**-match begin-**

Rika and Reiza immediately sought over the ball. But Reiza immediately took it.

"What?!" Rika frowned.

"I'm shooting it! Reiza!" Beta shouted and call for her friend.

Reiza nodded and passed the ball to Beta before Rika could take it.

Beta then rushed over to the goal. Meanwhile, no one in Team Sara Evans moved. Not even Sara herself.

"Heh..." Beta's other personality emerged, with her eyes turning into a darker shade. "Kokuu no Megami Athena!" She summoned her Kenshin. "Armed!"

Sara smirked.

"W-wh-what?!" Rika and Touko, along with Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna and Aki were shocked at the sight of a kenshin, as they never saw one before until now.

"**Shoot Command 07!"**

Beta kicks strongly the ball with her heel, dividing it into two balls that rise to the sky with different energies, respectively red and blue ones. Then, she jumps very high and makes a double volley kick. The two balls being shot, fuse in a light blue, powerful shoot.

"**Double Shot!"**

"_**And forward Beta makes her shoot! Will Keia be able to stop it?"**_

A blur of pink can be seen making its way through Beta then to the goal.

Smoke appeared, as the blur of pink is revealed to be Sara, who somehow, easily stopped the shoot with one kick. Sara smirked.

Beta reverted back to her normal personality, frowning.

Sariya blew her whistle again.

Sara dribbled over to the other end of the field- to Aki.

She was so fast, none of the Inazuma Girls could catch up to her.

"Heh," Sara smirked.

_What's with her? _Natsumi noticed her change of atmosphere as she attempted to catch up with her. _She's so... different..._

"**The To-"**

Touko was about to bring up her hissastu move, but Sara had quickly ran right through it, and soon easily reached the goal.

Sara kicked the ball. It was a simple kick, no hissatsu, no kenshin, no special something.

Aki tried to remember Endou's words when he taught her God Hand.

"_Remember, just think, believe and do it."_

"Hai. Endou-kun,"

Aki gathers energy into her right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand connecting to her hand with energy bolts. Aki then thrusts the hand forward to catch the ball.

"**God Hand!"**

But sadly, it broke free and entered the goal.

Sariya blew her whistle. **"Goal! And Team Sara Evans makes their first point!"**

Sara simply smiled sweetly, unbeknowst that Natsumi is watching her.

The following, Sara had the ball the entire time, shooting goals, ignoring her teammates, who practically didn't mind and weren't really doing anything.

The Inazuma Girls were having a hard time as they faced battling such a hard foe.

_Ugh! Why can't I catch up with her?! _–Meia

_So... this is Sara's power huh? _–Beta

_Sugoi! So fast! _–Orca

_Why can't I catch up? _–Konoha

"Come on Natsumi!" Sara yelled at the person trying to catch up behind her, "You're the captain! Start yelling some orders!"

Natsumi bit her lower lip, sure she knows Fuyuka, Haruna, Aki, Touko and Rika; but why all of a sudden, she's captain?! They barely know all of the others (the girls who aren't from the same timeline as them).

"Eh? Nani?!" the auburn haired girl was outraged.

"It's just practice! Try yelling out some orders!"

And so she did. She began barking orders to Rika and Touko. Then she started randomly yelling at Meia, Beta, Reiza and Orca- some of those orders actually worked for once, but most of them were a failure. And when she was about to yell at Konoha, she realized that Konoha was one of those shy, quiet types and gently yelled at her, which is something she probably seemed okay with it.

The first half had ended.

They were beginning to go tired; but they won't give up, not unless there's at least one shot.

The second half began.

Natsumi began yelling orders again. Konoha seemed to get the move on, and managed to prevent Sara from going to the goal.

Orca had somehow gotten to steal the ball from Sara, passed it to Beta, but Sara had took it yet again.

Luckily, Rika, using one of her hissatsu moves had managed to steal the ball from Sara who then passed it to Touko, who passed it to Natsumi, who... passed it back to Beta who is now near the goal.

Beta shot, and it got in.

They cheered, Beta simply smirked at her victory. But when she looked at the scoreboard, she frowned.

The match resumed. It's gonna take a while to get used to this.

During the entire time, Sakuma was simply watching them, observing them all, testing their skills for the right tactics. The Ayuzawa Sisters were doing the same with blank faces.

In the end, they lost (5-1). But at least it was only a practice match. The Girls were all tired and went to drink up. Beta was the most disappointed, but didn't show it. Natsumi was a bit sad that they lost, but was starting to get a hang of being a captain. She is of course... dating Endou Mamoru, who is a captain himself.

**-match ends-**

_I didn't want to believe it, but I guess they do have the potential to actually beat the Leaders... _Sara looked up as she wiped her face with a towel with her Duplis disappearing one by one, then followed by Sariya Eva, _Rei..._

Sara pressed the gem on her belt then handed them each (yes, even Sakuma)... an iPad?

"What's this?" Haruna asked her.

"It's called a SaraPad!" she chirped. "Be careful with these, they're the only ones and I only made like... sixteen of these so... no replacements!"

"Why do we have to have SaraPads?" Fuyuka felt a bit weird. Meia just started fiddling with it. Beta, Orca and Reiza too.

"Well... it only contains data of you guys so... you better get studying each other if you guys are going to work as a team!" Sara clasped her hands as everyone else sweatdropped.

"By the way, training starts tomorrow at 8am and... well...I better escort you guys to your rooms!" They were back at Sara's HQ again.

"Wait. You're making us stay here?!" Haruna questioned.

"Yup. But no worries on getting your parents and friends worried, I've got it all under control!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"After this whole mess is over, I'm gonna return you guys on the time you just left. It's like you were only gone for a minute or something."

* * *

In a unknown place, it wasn't dark, it wasn't bright, but it was just right...

"Hmmm..." a Fei Rune look-a-like was watching a replay of a soccer match on tv.

"_And Endou Mimori had managed to stop the shoot! Nothing less expected from the Daughter of the Legendary Goalkeeper!"_

The girl, Rei, pressed a button on the remote, causing the tv to shut down. With a blank face, she stood up and waled to a certain heavily guarded room. One of the guards there pressed their hands into a hand-shaped glass against the wall and the door slid open.

Rei entered the dark room calmly and the lights opened by themselves after each step. The lights revealed eighteen statues, each doing a fighting stance as a pose. They all looked very familiar.

"It seems like your little creations escaped... but no matter, we still have enough power to launch an attack!" she cackled, "This is getting good, right? I know, I think it's a bit cliche and head on, but hey! It succeeds when it does, right? I know..." she then approached and leaned on a statue of an adult woman with spikey pigtails.

"Don't you think so too? Grand Alpha, Endou Mimori-san?" Rei mocked with a smirk.

* * *

**Episode 4 Preview:**

**Now that everything is all set, it's time for the real beginning of the Inazuma Girl's journey. First things first... uh... what is first things first? Sara explains everything about the Gems; the objects they're supposed to collect that was scattered almost all over certain time periods and dimensions. This is going to be one heck of a story... Meanwhile, what going on with Rei and her team, aka, the Inazuma Leaders; oh wait... now they're called- The Black Runes.**

**Coming Up Next - ****Episode 4: Sara Evan's Plan**


	4. Episode 4: Sara Evan's Plan

**Episode 4: Sara Evan's Plan**

* * *

A few days has passed, and it seems as though it felt like more than a week for the Inazuma Girls; but after reading some information, they seemed to have learned more and more about each other's teammates. They spent these few days practicing, bonding and learning about each other- as Sara, Sakuma and the Ayuzawa Sisters, probably, plan out.

It was quite a surprise when they had learned that the real reason that Sara chose Sakuma, out of all, was because she had thought that Sakuma was a 'she'; only for her to learn that 'she' was actually a 'he'.

Meanwhile, in the Inazuma Girls' captain's room, Natsumi was having a hard time memorizing all of these info- it was incredibly specific, almost creepy, the stats for each player is shown on a chart depending on what sort of skill or power they have.

She, Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka, Rika and Touko were having a hard time out of all the rest of the team- Kenshins, Auras, Second Stage Children, etc. It was all too much to process, to Sara gave them at least three days to study. As the journey would have to being 'ASAP' as they need to beat Rei.

Oh why did they agree to this?

* * *

With Sara, Sakuma and the Ayuzawa Sisters, they were currently at the 'Classroom'.

"So the first Gem that we have to collect... is in _**that **_dimension?" Sakuma asked, pointing to a little dot in a holographic weird sphere.

Sara nodded. "Yes, it's a bit confusing but the Inazuma Leaders had to scatter the Gems to impossible places in order to awaken the Inazuma Girls' Ultimate Forms- or Spirit Forms, as Misaki prefers to call it- and most of all, to prevent Rei from getting the Gems before us."

"But now that Rei has a copy of the map..." Sara bit her lower lip, she had failed to delete the data that contained where the Gems were hidden since she was such in a rush to escape the base when Rei and the Black Runes attacked.

"It means we have to move fast..." Sakuma remarked, as he took a few notes in his SaraPad.

"Yeah... but I suppose that everyone's ready now since all they ever did was study and train."

"I doubt that with all this messy info." Sakuma muttered.

"Well ex-cuse me! I had to rush! Rei was attacking me! It was like twenty to one!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh..." Sakuma said sheepishly, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is... get the Gems before Rei and the Black Runes do." Sara said, striking a pose.

...

Sakuma anime fell, "That's it?!" "Nothing specific, no anything!?"

Sara simply stared at him blankly, then she snapped her fingers and flicked her wrists. "Tsubaki."

"Hai, Milady." The said manager stepped forward. Sara fished something out of her pocket and threw it to Tsubaki's hand.

"Get the White Flash ready; we're heading to Dimension 567." Sara ordered.

"Hai, Milady." Then the lavender-haired girl was off.

"Tsubasa." The orange-haired girl stepped forward. "Hai, Oujou-sama?"

"Escort Sakuma to the White Flash- oh, and don't forget to get the Girls too."

"Hai, Oujou-sama." Tsubasa bowed then left, with Sakuma in tow, "Oi! Chotto matte!"

Sara smirked then turned to the final Ayuzawa girl, Tsubayu, "Tsubayu, watch over the Girls while I'm gone, alright?"

Sara pressed her Gem and a swirling green portal open. "Oh and give this to Sakuma." The white-haired girl handed the green-haired girl a SaraPad.

"Hai, Sara-sama..." Tsubayu bowed, clutching the SaraPad. "Etto Sara-sama... may I know where are you going?"

Sara smiled as she opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Natsumi had come face-to-face with Sakuma after Tsubasa had escorted everyone to the White Flash- which turns out to be a vehicle designed and built to travel by dimension and time with a press of a few buttons. However... the buttons were very complex that only genius minds are capable of using it right.

"Sara. Just left, us! With a plan... that absolutely has nothing specific?!" The captain screeched. Sakuma sweatdropped as he was soon yelled by the captain of the Girls, repeatedly yelling, 'What is going on with that girl?!' etc.

However, the Girls had bonded during the break:

Aoi and Aki became good friends since they were childhood friends with two certain brown-haired boys with big passion for soccer.

Akane and Haruna were both interested in photography which became the bridge for their newfound friendship.

Midori decided to hang around with Touko and Rika, as the three believed that girls should be able to play any kind of sports boys can.

Fuyuka and Konoha both have similiar shy personalities but they can also be kind and good-hearted. They were both engaged in a conversation, both blushing deep red, probably talking about the boys they like.

Sakura, feeling a bit lonely, decided to hang out with Beta and Orca. Beta had given her the cold shoulder at first, but after Sakura had talked about gymnastics; Beta, who secretly loved gymnastics and sometimes practiced it, kinda bragged how she was the most flexible out of all the three protocol omega captains. Orca smiled, and sorta giggled as Beta attempted to do the human pretzel but failed.

Lastly, Reiza and Meia- both from different and enemy organizations are now the bestest friends due to their love-dovey connections. Meia's love for Gillis had rubbed off on Reiza and Einamu, which the two recently became the couple- earning the title: 'The Meia and Gillis of Protocol Omega', made by Gamma as a joke, but they didn't mind. Soon, the two girls were engaged in a conversation between shippings and couple, then they began giggling in who was better for Beta (when they took a peek at her, they saw her glaring at them) either Alpha or Gamma.

The doors to the White Flash opened, they all went in and turned in awe (yes, _everyone_ was impressed). It was like the Inazuma TM caravan, but more bigger in the inside than the ouside and it has more buttons and it's more techy.

"All aboard!" Tsubayu came in dressed in a stewardess costume, "How is it? Good? Bad? Or do I just look plain stupid?"

The Girls giggled and Sakuma chuckled. Tsubasa and Tsubaki simply stared at their sister blankly.

"So... what's the plan?" Sakura asked Natsumi, who was sitting right in front of her.

Natsumi was crossing her arms and glaring at the floor, she gripped onto her Inazuma Girls jacket (which didn't look bad) and mumbled, "Get the Gems before Rei and her team do."

Sakura was silent, she had thought Natsumi was going to say anything else but... "That's it?!"

"Yup." Sakura returned to her seat in disbelief, "Didn't that Sara girl plan this through?"

"Now..." Tsubayu pressed a certain set of buttons before sitting down on the driver's seat, "To Dimension 567!" she yelled as the Whtie Flash sped up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And the White Flash was out to Dimension 567, to the first Gem.

* * *

With Rei in her room,

Rei felt a disturbance. She knelt to the ground, groaning, and rubbing her mint-green rabbit ears.

"Ugh! It seems that they're on the move..."

Her rabbit ears twitched, "Who's there?"

"It's just me." A voice replied. Rei's eyes widened as she turned her body to face the dark part of her room- it was purely dark, purely black, like there was nothing.

"You..." Rei's voice was pure venomous. "I thought I imprisoned you already!"

* * *

The swirling green portal appeared in an unknown place. It looks like it was from Reverse World from Pokemon, but a bit more volcanic and dark and gloomy.

Sara stepped out of the portal. She looked at what's in front of her. What stood in front of her was a ginormous, chained iron maiden. Due to the immense chains and heavy metal, the prisoner was obviously someone very important, very powerful... and very evil. It was a prison for someone. Well... it was chained, but now, it's opened; meaning the prisoner there has escaped.

Sara bit her lower lip in dismay before muttering the prisoner's name.

* * *

**Episode 5 Preview:**

**And the hunt for the Gems begin! Rei is soon making her move as the Inazuma Girls head on to find the first Gem! With Sara gone, the Girls are at a disadvantage! Who will get it first? Team Black Rune or Team Inazuma Girls?!**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 5: Dimension 567**


	5. Episode 5: Dimension 567

**Episode 5: Dimension 567**

* * *

In a particular place in Dimension 567; the White Flash appeared in a grassy plain with a forest nearby.

Everyone got off, Tsubayu pulled out the SaraPad her 'creator' had given her and opened up a file; her eyebrows furrowed as she quietly read- **"One of me fave dimensions. *smiley* *smiley* *heart*"** _Hmm... what did she mean by this?_

The White Flash soon disappeared. Everyone was shocked at it's disappearance, but Tsubaki explained, "It's been safely hidden, for now. The White Flash has been equipped with multiple necessities if something should ever happen.".

"Wow... it's a lot like that Inazuma Time Caravan..." Akane commented. Tsubasa heard her soft voice and asked, "Inazuma Time Caravan? What's that?"

"Ah! Actually Tsubasa-san..." Tsubayu, lowering her SaraPad a bit and leaned towards her older sister, "The Inazuma TC is from where **_they _**came from." She pointed to the Protocol Omega Girls trio and Meia.

Beta's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed her pointing at her but ignored it; Orca, however, smiled at the possibility of being praised by the youngest Ayuzawa manager. Reiza and Meia however were...

"Oh, mah, gosh bestie! The pairing Reinamu, is so totally my new Protocol Omega OTP!" Meia said as she giggled and talked girl-to-girl with her new 'bestie'.

Oh how weird the two are.

"Yeah bestie, and Meillis was always the number one SSC Feida OTP for me when I first battled with you!" Reiza squealed.

Everyone sweatdropped as Midori thought, _How long has it been since the Ragnarok Tournament?_

"So... what do we have to wear?" Haruna approached Tsubayu. Tsubayu simply replied, "Just wear your regular clothes. The dimension we're in is kinda actually normal. You know, it's like your dimension; except that-" Tsubasa rushed over to cover Tsubayu's mouth; Tsubasa's look that she gave her younger sister was enough to make Natsumi suspicious.

"What is it your hiding?" Natsumi walked towards the middle Ayuzawa sister and leaned her forehead onto hers. Tsubasa remained blank but a little intimidated by the Inazuma Girls' captain.

"Ahehehehe..." Tsubayu to the rescue as he immediately dragged Natsumi away from her sister and whispered something in her ear in which her tone made her sound a little creepy, "Don't worry about it... you'll find out soon enough..." then Tsubayu made a hissing sound with her mouth which failed.

"GAH! Your spit! You're so gross!" Natsumi whined, waving her hands up and down (one time actually accidentally slapping Aki who was nearby, trying to make her best friend stop).

* * *

It wasn't very much of a problem in finding their base of operations -slash- quarters -slash- temporary home in the meantime, being in a hotel. With the money that they have from their 'mistress', the Ayuzawa sisters have enough money for them to buy a whole mall.

"Hey... I have a question to ask you." Orca tapped Tsubaki's shoulder after she checked into the hotel.

"Eh? Oh, sure go on ahead." Tsubaki poker-faced.

"Why do you need us for this? You guys already have the gear, the technology, the brains, the whatever it is you need for this; why do you excatly need us?" Tsubaki winced at Orca's question. _She could not know the true reason about this..._

Tsubaki, feeling a bit uneasy at Orca's question, bit her lower lip. Orca felt her nervous aura and patted her head (even though Tsubaki was a taller) and smiled at her, then gave her a look- a look that made Tsubaki sighed in relief. Beta, feeling a little jealous of the friendship moment between the two, interrupted them and wedged herself in front of them, "Ahem... I suppose we should be going now?"

"Wha- oh! Right! I'm gonna take our stuff upstairs, why don't you guys go and have a look around the hotel, we couldn't track the Gem... but it says that one of you guys will..." Tsubaki announced; mumbling the last part so low no one could hear it.

Rika, Touko, Sakura, Meia and Reiza have decided to go to the spa- Natsumi wanted to go to but Tsubasa had pulled her with her to discuss the plan when they face the Black Runes; Aoi, Beta, Orca, Akane and Midori have decided to go out and stroll around town, with Tsubasa in tow with them of course, to keep an eye out for them; Konoha, Fuyuka, Haruna and Aki have all decided to check some other places out in the hotel- such as the pool or arcade.

* * *

A rainbow-colored portal opened.

Rei stepped out of the portal along with her team- the Black Runes. They were familiar looking players with different kinds of style and height... but they were all dressed in matching uniforms that had a specific black rabbit-ears sign on the chest of the uniforms.

Rei felt an aching feeling at her chest, then quickly pulled out her hanky in alarm and coughed in it. The red stain there made Rei frown very grimly. _No... this can't be happening now... not now!_

Her frown deepened when she saw an all-too-familiar-looking green misty portal, one where Sara stepped out.

"Rei Rune." Sara hissed.

"Sara- no... Saryaa Evan..." Rei growled. The Black Runes looked ready to fight, but Rei raised her hand, clenched closed, showing them not to interfere, "No. She is mine, and only**_I_**get to fight her."

Rei and Sara ran towards each other.

* * *

Aoi, Akane, Beta, Midori, Orca and Tsubasa had all strolled around town, and with the money the manager (that's Ayuzawa Manager to you!) has, they were free to buy what they wanted. Of course, it was all on the house since they're helping them.

Now, Beta and Midori were eating takoyaki as Aoi and Akane decided to go to a nearby bathroom. Orca and Tsubasa were window shopping.

Orca shot Tsubasa noticably suspicious glances; after a while, Tsubasa leaned in and said, "The Gems we are collecting are gemstones that were made by the Inazuma Leaders, their powers are inside the Gems before... it happened to them, but they managed to seal their powers in the gems."

"So... you're meaning to say that those Gems hold the Inazuma Leaders' powers?"

Tsubasa nodded, "And if Rei has her hands on all eighteen, she has the powers of all of the Inazuma Leaders."

Orca stayed silent, but then said, "So... does each Gem have a specific power or something?"

"Yup," Tsubasa chirped, "Like I said- the Inazuma Leaders made them, and since they have different powers... different Gems and all..." Before she was able to say more-

"MINNA!" Aoi was heard yelling.

Aoi and Akane came out of the bathroom holding a weird looking poster containing a somewhat odd picture of the Raimon Trio (Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou).

"W-wha?" Midori was speechless.

Beta glomped on her takoyaki, "Where *chew* *chew* did you get *chew* that?"

"There were some girls talking about it, and we heard their names, we asked them about it then they showed us this poster... By the way, they let us keep it so we don't have to go back to them..." Akane quickly said between pants since she and Aoi ran all the way to them in a huff due to shock and wanted to immediately tell them.

_*RING* *RING* *RING* _was heard from Tsubasa.

"Oh, hold on..." Tsubasa pressed the call button on her phone. What she heard next from her sister made her heart stop.

"Minna! You have to get to the hospital! I-it's Sara! Sh-she's here, b-bu-but-!" Tsubasa held back a scream, "She's h-heavily injured! You better hurry Tsubasa!" The call ended.

"What is it Tsubasa?" Aoi asked the Ayuzawa.

"I-it's Sara! She's here..." Tsubasa sighed deeply worriedly, "She's in this dimension but in the hospital! And she's really injured!" She's becoming hysterical and began shaking Aoi by the shoulders.

"Well then let's go!" Midori exclaimed as she turned around to go to the hospital. But then she stopped and paused.

...

"Uhm... where excatly is the hospital?" Midori asked. Everyone anime fell.

"Huu... follow me!" Tsubasa ran ahead, with a map of the town in her hand, worried for her 'mistress'. Everyone else had a hard time following her since she was such a fast runner.

"W-wait for us Tsubasa!" Aoi pouted as she tried to keep up.

As Orca turned around to leave and follow them, a voice called out her name, "Orca! Orca!"

* * *

**Episode 6 Preview:**

**The Girls (well... Aoi, Akane, Beta, Orca and Midori to be exact) are left in shock after finding out after what happened to the 'Raimon Trio' in Dimension 567. Meanwhile, Rei and her team (Black Runes) have arrived in Dimension 567. Just what happened to Sara? And what excatly was the voice that called out Orca's name? And how on earth did that voice know her? Plus, the Ayuzawa Sisters seem to be hiding something even bigger in store for the Girls... But most of all... Who will take the first Gem?**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 6: The Shadow Gem**


	6. Episode 6: The Shadow Gem

**Episode 6: The Shadow Gem**

* * *

"Sara...!" Sara's eyes opened, squinting a bit. Sara slightly groaned, her eyes immediately shut closed as the white-haired girl's vision was faced with a very bright light.

"Sara...!"

"Sara...!"

"Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!"

The voice... it's so familiar...

Sara immediately saw a flash of green, mint green, like Rei's.

"REI!" the green-eyed girl immediately sat up, jolted like she had been electrified.

"Sara-sama..." Tsubayu smiled tearfully, then stepped back to roll up a poster of Rei Rune, prior to her defection.

Sara was confused, a bit mad for getting her hopes up of Rei, but was confused.

"T-tsubayu?!" Sara tried to stand up but couldn't, her body hurts too much.

_Of course! _the white-haired girl then looked at her body. She wasn't dressed in her regular outfit, but rather, in hospital clothes. She looked around the room and saw whiteness... they must be in the hospital.

"Where are the Girls?" she asked.

"They're outside, waiting." Tsubayu's forehead creased, "You know, we were so worried about you!"

"We? I didn't know robots could have emotions..." Sara whispered, but it was enough for Tsubayu to hear.

"I was programmed by you to have emotions you know in case you've forgotten; just in case, plus, you were tired of the 'emotionless robot' stereotype."

"So what if I thought that Alpha guy from Protocol Omega was a robot?!"

"Hey! That was stereotyping!"

"Aha!" Sara laughed emotionlessly, "Does this make me a robot?"

Her thoughts drifted away to the picture of her best friend. Why would she keep that? Knowing the painful memories, yet happy memories with Rei before she left. The picture on the poster was the latest and final picture of Rei before her defection, that was the time when- No... she doesn't want to think about it now.

The Evan girl frowned then lowered her head onto her pillow, she had had another battle with her old best friend, and lost... again, but...

_Sara yelped out in pain as Rei stabbed her shoulder with her Second Stage Energy. "Gah!"_

_Sara grabbed Rei's wrist and twisted it, making Rei cry out in pain, Sara was about to flip her over when Rei used her other hand and punch Sara's back, "Gyah!"_

_Sara and Rei both let go of each other and they fell into the ground with a thud. The Black Runes just stood there silently watching, like a bunch of statues. Sara was expecting them to help out eventually, but Rei had already ordered them not to interfere with any battle involving the two of them under any circumstances._

_Rei and Sara ran towards each other, about to deliver their final blow using their Kenshin Merged Weapons but..._

_As Rei's Weapon started to pierce through Sara's skin and Sara's Weapon hitting Rei's chest, Rei immediately took a few steps backward and fell. One of the Black Runes ran towards Rei and then that person's hands glowed white as the girl with the rabbit ears passed out. The Black Rune member then carried Rei and left with the rest._

_Sara was about to run after them, but her vision was so blurred as she was damaged so much from the fight that she just ran into the city, bystanders and citizens as well as tourists watched her until she passed out herself without hearing cries for help._

"Tsubayu." Sara's aura was blunt. Bluntly murderous.

"Hai~ Sara-sama?~" the Ayuzawa girl was unnoticably grateful and happy to learn that her 'Sara-sama' has woken up and is well.

"Why **_did _**you keep that poster?"

"Well... Misaki-sama told me to keep it just in case for situations such as this..." Tsubayu stuck out her tongue a little.

Misaki... Misaki was one of the Inazuma Leaders, the most devious amongst them and probably one of the smartest. And the most mischevious and the best pranker... like her father.

Sara let out a little grim chuckle, "Of course it was Misaki... who else?" she mumbled, Tsubayu didn't hear.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tsubayu pointed to the ceiling then started walking towards the door, when she opened it, she was greeted by the Inazuma Girls falling to the floor and on top of Tsubayu, obviously hearing their 'Recruiter' and one of their 'Managers' talking and discussing some things. Sara smiled, knowing the reason why they're there.

"So everyone... how long has it been since I was out?"

"A month." was Tsubaki's blunt reply.

"WHAT?!" Sara screeched like a banshee.

"Pssh, don't listen to her, it's only been 15 hours." Natsumi rolled her eyes at the lavender-haired Ayuzawa's attempt to be funny, however, it kinda worked as from the corner of her eye, she spotted that four girls from Future City trying to hold back their laughs.

The Girls stood up and ran towards Sara to give her a tight, breath-squeezing hug.

"Sara!" they all smiled.

Sara tried to hold back tears, the last time this kind of thing happened to her was with Rei.

* * *

As soon as Sara was discharged from the hospital, Tsubasa filled her in on what happened while she was gone.

"So... this is where the Shadow Gem is hidden?" Sara whispered to Tsubasa when they're out of earshot; however, Orca, who was behind them, tilted her head and decided not to do a thing, waiting for the right moment.

"Yup..." the Girls came into a halt when they saw a very big prestigous-looking building with a fancy gate and everything which belonged to some rich-kid school.

"Raimon of Dimension 567..." That was what was written in Tsubayu's SaraPad, the latter stated.

"W-wait!" Aoi heard her say that and quickly ran in front of her, their foreheads were clearly touching as well as their noses, Tsubayu now knows how Sara feels when Natsumi does that to her. It was awkwardly scary.

"Wh-w-what is it?" Tsubayu's eyes were as small as dots and she was sweating like crazy.

"T-this is the Raimon of this Dimension?!" Aoi grabbed onto Tsubayu's hands as if her life depended on it. Tsubayu nodded slightly.

"Gyaaahhhh!" Aoi then began jumping for joy, "This looks soooo great! I wonder what the other schools in this Dimension look like!~"

Midori and Akane rushed over to their fellow manager and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, they entered the school, apparently it was near the end of their weekend and there were a visitors roaming around the school, thinking of ever transferring there or checking the place out in awe. It was like a school for kings and queens.

"Ohayou Minna!~" a quite familiar voice was heard.

Everyone's heads turned to the building next to Raimon 567 school, it was like the soccer club building for the same dimension, except, the structure is slightly different and there was a huge flat-screen television on top of the entrance, it was huge.

Their (Inazuma Girls) jaws dropped at the sight of the person whose voice was recently heard, "Welcome to Raimon Academy!~"

Then, two new familiar faces entered the screen.

Aoi, Akane, Beta, Orca and Midori quickly recognized them and pulled out the poster they had gotten from the previous episode, held it up beside the tv in their view and gasped.

It was a perfect match! The faces, the height, the outfits, the... everything!

"Oh! Did we forget to mention that **they're **_idols_ in this Dimension?" Sara smiled, but goraned slightly as she felt the pain on her shoulder where she was once stabbed returning.

"Eh? They are?!" Sakura asked while secretly jumping for joy mentally.

Konoha was silent. Incredibly weirded out by this revelation, it was taking to much to process.

Meia, who had taken fond of 'anime', immediately recognized their outfits, "Why-! They look like Love Live's A-Rise!"

Her best friend, Reiza, quickly popped up next to her, "A-Rise? Love Live? You mean A-Rise from the anime 'Love Live: School Idol Project'?! That awesome idol anime?!" She chirped with a wide, cheeky and toothy grin.

"Kyaahh! Reiza-chan!" Meia immediately took hold both of Reiza's hands. "We're such total BFFs that even we're both anime-fans of the same show!"

"OMG! Totally!" Then the two BFFs continued to fangirl/squeal/jump-for-joy and make bystanders stare at them like some maniacs.

The Girls sweatdropped and tried their best to ignore them.

Beta was shocked (not as much as the three managers). Seeing the three captains for the El Dorado team during Ragnarok being singing and dancing idols rather than the nutorious soccer players they know.

Midori, Aoi and Akane were jawdropped onto the ground, pale white as a sheet from the shock of seeing their top three players being... idols!

It was a shock, out of all other careers they could have (hockey, tennis, football, martial arts, etc), they have to be idols!

Natsumi, Aki, Touko, Rika, Fuyuka and Haruna were as still as statues, they were clearly shocked as well. After hearing stories of their adventures (Raimon GO generation), this revelation was clearly unexpected.

A melodic tone was heard as the three idols (Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou) stepped away from each other and stayed in a triangle-like formation, facing away from each other.

The lyrics began as they began dancing. Soon, people nearby began to run to the television just to watch them.

Sara and the Ayuzawa Sisters were both as calm as the ocean while waiting for their shocked reactions to stop and for them to remember the reason why they're there.

"The Shadow Gem must be here somewhere..." Sara mumbled as the SaraPad Tsubayu returned to her beeped. "Aha! It must be somewhere around or in this school!"

"Y-yeah... but where?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

Orca already knew the answer. The mysterious voice that called out to her by her name told her so from the previous episode.

_"Orca!" "Orca!"_

_As Orca began following her teammates, the voice was getting both softer yet louder at the same time._

_"Orca! Please listen to me! I know where the first Gem is!"_

_This caught the pinkette's attention. She started slowing down as her friends' running figures became smaller and smaller. "Fine... but I'm in a hurry." She then started running again, ignoring the looks of the passersby._

_Rather than the intended reply of the voice that Orca expected, it began playing a tune. A melodic tune that sounded like came from a pop idol band._

_When the instrumental tune ended, Orca didn't hear anything else, not even the voice that told her where the first Gem was._

Was that a hint? _Orca thought as she caught up to her friends._

Orca finally knows where the Shadow Gem is. It was with Tenma of Dimension 567. Her was wearing the Gem on his chest. But... how did she know exactly when all she had for a hint was a song?

...

Somehow, she felt it... like she immediately figured it out.

Back with Sara and the Ayuzawas,

"Do tell me Sara, why would Himeko hide the Shadow Gem here?" Tsubaki asked her 'mistress'.

"Don't you remember reading her file? Himeko's a part-time idol. And this is one of her favorite dimensions." Tsubasa leaned towards her sister's shoulder and whispered slyly in her ear.

"Gah! Tsubasa!" Tsubaki took a few steps backward and nearly tripped when-

Tsubayu, alerted, activated her pistols (from her wrists) and started firing at the Black Rune member which her sister had bumped into.

It seems that the Girls were too distracted in shock that they didn't notice the Black Runes knocking out the 'fans' of the Raimon Trio Idols.

Sara scanned the Black Runes, _No sign of Rei... _she thought.

"Waaahhhh!" Akane yelped as a short Black Rune member took hold of her wrist.

"Akane-senpai!" Aoi was about to run when another Black Rune member knocked her out.

The Black Runes and the Inazuma Girls were soon fighting, the Runes were knocking out the Girls as the Ayuzawas and Sara were trying to fend them off. However, the Runes also had their own powers, as the nanomytes which Sara had secretly injected to the Girls during their sleep in between Episode 1 and 2 were still in progress to be activated, they were outgunned.

However, somehow, Orca was able to fight at least five of them off. By now, the Girls and Sara were knocked out, the Ayuzawa sisters were forced to be shut down due to the immense damaged. The sight was making Orca a bit too sick, she tried hard not to faint from the midly bloody view and result of their battle...

_So this is what it's like... for Sara... the Ayuzawas... the Inazuma Organization members... _Orca frowned.

Orca sensed something was wrong, she was about to turn around when she was blinded by a flash of mint green light, she crossed her arms in front of her face. "AAAAHHHH!"

Orca lowered her arms when she saw that it was the right time to do so. Where is she? She looked around her, it was like she was... in an auditorium? In the auditorium were the Raimon Trio Idols, as usual, Tenma was in the middle, his arms holding out the Shadow Gem. The Gem was ablack octagon gem with the word 'Shadow' written in purple. Tsurugi and Shindou were at both sides beside him, their arms crossed and, from the looks of it, Orca knew they were guarding it. But from who?

_Psh, _Orca mentally facepalmed, _From me, of course._

"So... you're the Shadow Successor, huh?" a voice said from behind her.

* * *

**Episode 7 Preview:**

**Their encounter with the Black Runes ended up with Orca getting separated from the team; however, she finds a black octagon gem with the word 'Shadow' written in purple. Is this the first Gem? Yes. But... will she get it, or will the voice from behind her will?**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 7: The Shadow Successor**


	7. Episode 7: The Shadow Successor

**Episode 7: The Shadow Successor**

* * *

"So... you're the Shadow Successor, huh?"

Orca turned around and saw someone... quite familiar to her.

_Wait... she looks... like... _

She knew they haven't met before but that girl looked like a boy from her past, or her future, or her... well, her present.

The pink-haired girl raised a brow, she looked like that mint-green-haired ex-SSC that was also a part of 'Chrono Storm'.

"Hm? Are you talking about Fei Rune? That little bro- I mean... runt that looks like me? Tch, I'm embarrassed to be rela- looking like him..." Rei sneered, then mentally cursed. "Why can't I stop talking about it!" she hissed to herself, hating her own self even more if that's possible.

"Fei... Rune..." Then it struck Orca. Of course! He was Saryuu Evan's best friend! They had encountered each other in the soccer field once or more, but Orca's train of thoughts was broken when Rei had jumped high into the air, but then she lowered her hand and waved it, forming a energy-like floor (a small piece of it) and then landed on top of it with her feet.

Rei smirked, Orca rushed for the Shadow Gem, she clicked her fingers as she waved her index finger at her, "Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The 'Shadow Successor' ignored her, and when she tried to reach other for the Gem, Tsurugi-567 and Shindou-567 immediately gave her a punch in the gut, sending her to the back of the auditorium. A small crater was formed with cracks on the side; and Orca landed with a thud on the ground, spitting out a few douses of blood as she coughed.

Rei's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown, she thought: This _is the Shadow Successor? What was that rotten Galaxy General thinking? Tch, picking a weakling like her who started spitting out blood in just a couple of punches... pathetic..._

"Don't you see? Why didn't I go and try to reach for the Gem first? Well... I have to find a way to get rid of those-" she pointed to Tenma-567, Shindou-567 and Tsurugi-567. "-three first, if only we had a bit more time... but Sara was always in a rush, like everything's a race in her life..." Her eyes widened, she slapped her cheeks with her hands, "No...! I must not think of that now."

Orca was at her knees, after so much learning during between Episodes 3 and 4 and after studying a 'top secret' info only meant for her... she is a Protocol Omega member, and she does not admit defeat.

Orca slightly gave the ground a little punch, however, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

_I must've gotten hit harder than I thought._

When the pinkette raised her fist, she saw a dark raven-black fist-like shadow along with (as Orca can see) cracks coming from in it.

"Nani?"

Rei, who was watching nearby, mentally gasped. _No way... No way in the name of Ki- I mean... R- Uh... No way on earth would she have the power to... of... _Rei's face twisted into shock, rage and surprise, _Of course! Sara! No wonder she volunteered to keep those rotten little blood bugs! _The thought of 'blood bugs' made shivers run up across the greenette's spine.

Teeth grinding, Rei stomped her foot, which made her unleash a massive wave of energy from the ground, flinging Orca into the ceiling then came crashing down onto the ground, breaking a few seats and her own arm.

Rei's chest ached, out of all of the encounters she could have, it had to be with one of **_them_**. Kneeling slightly, the green energy-made floor she was one was nearly dissolving, glowing green then it looked like it was gone.

She clutched her chest tightly and glared at Orca, who was staring at her intently with confusion. She let out a very loud cuss, "I can't believe it again! Now? Of all the no-good time-" she was about to let out more when she noticed something different about Orca.

Meanwhile, back to Orca, she was coughing out more and more blood by the passing second.

_"Orca!" "Orca!" _It was the same voice from one of the previous episodes.

"Nani?" Orca let out a little cry which made her opponent's (Rei, as Raimon Trio-567 are just standing there on the stage holding out the Shadow Gem like a bunch of statues) eyebrows furrowed.

_"Touch the Shadows..." _that was all the voice told her, or more specifically, instructed her, before it faded away.

She did what she was told and her eyes slightly widened and her mouth slightly opened, her own 'Shadow' was crawling up on her hand!

Orca was silent, there was so much she wanted to do with the voice. She was about to pull her hand out but it wouldn't budge, every second passing was every milimeter the 'Shadow' was crawling up to her arm.

Then suddenly, one of her eyes turned full black then began spreading a cracks to her face from her eye.

However, Orca immediately managed to pull her arm out, but her arm and eye remained the same as she was when the 'Shadow' tried to 'consume' her.

Assuming this is one of Rei's 'tricks', Orca began to shake the 'Shadow' off of her.

"Hey! You!" Orca pointed to Rei, "Get this thing off of me!"

As Orca repeately panicked, Rei's eyes widened and then gasped. Her mind was yelling, _No! This is only the seventh episode! I can't die yet!_

Rei sighed in relief, _Whew, I guess she could only reach to that transformation huh? Just my luck..._

Rei felt like an idiot on what her mind had yelled. It was a 'cowardly' thing to say.

But then all of a sudden, her train of thoughts was broken when she heard Orca yell in pain, she turned her head but all she could see was a 'Shadow' in a figure of a fist then she flung into the stage, right where Tenma-567, Shindou-567 and Tsurugi-567 are- as always, they paid no attention and just stood there like nothing had happened.

Rei's vision blurred, she could see Orca walking to her; and as the chest-ache pain she was feeling was getting worse by the second, she soon find it hard to breathe; she managed to utter a curse. But that was all she could manage to do.

Orca frowned, feeling... pity, for Rei; but she is the enemy; so she did nothing but simply walk to the stage, the 'Shadow' disappeared as soon as she walked the final step and the lights from the spotlights shone upon her.

Rei, seeing the opportunity now that the 'Shadows' are gone, released a huge fist made out of energy, which sorta looked like 'God's Hand' in green. Punching Orca and bumping into Tsurugi-567, who, again, ignored her like it didn't happen.

Orca turned red. Rei struggled to get up, but only managed to do so as she was still wobbling, like she had a really high fever.

The pinkette glared at the greenette and walked over to grab hold of the Gem again, when Tsurugi-567 and Shindou-567 went to approach her with their fists, she grabbed hold of them and pushed them aside; but she did not notice the kicks on her stomach when they raised their knees.

Orca was flung back and crashed on top of Rei, who was in a fact desperate enough to begin pulling her hair.

Orca groaned, _This is going to be a looooong day... _She then grumbled, _Whatever happened to the other anyway? _She thought as she and Rei continued to wrestle- pulling each other's hair, slapping each other and well... random fights I guess.

* * *

**Episode 8 Preview:**

**As Rei and Orca are busy with each other, what happened to the rest of the Inazuma Girls and the Black Runes? Now that Orca is showing signs of... well, being the 'Shadow Successor', Rei looks beaten. But now worries, this is only just the first Gem. The real question is: Who will get it?**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 8: Shadow Powers Awaken**


	8. Episode 8: Shadow Powers Awaken

**Episode 8: Shadow Powers Awaken**

* * *

For what seemed like the anti-climatic cat-fight/wrestling match is going to end in forever, Orca managed to get herself on her feet and kick Rei a few feet away.

Unknown time has passed, but she was so caught up with Rei and getting the Gem that she had forgotten all about her team.

* * *

Back to where the Inazuma Girls are, it seems that the Girls had awakened, and the Black Runes are gone, probably off looking for their leader- who ditched them. But the Black Runes weren't the only ones who were 'ditched'.

Beta was panicking, screaming her head off so loudly, it had put Natsumi's voice to shame.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY BEST FRIEND?!" Beta screeched, flapping her arms; amazingly, the police had arrived as well as a few ambulances and were now picking up the bystanders who were unfortunately there when they had attacked.

Natsumi covered her ears as she tried to talk to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki - any - word - from - Sara?" Natsumi tried in her loudest voice.

"ORCA-CHAN!? WAHHHH!"

It appears that Sara too, is nowhere to be seen, wherever that girl is, she was dead meat, dead meat to Natsumi when she gets her hands on her; ditching them. Again.

The other Girls were off wrapped in blankets and were being tended by the other Ayuzawa sisters, who were healing their wounds, helping the other medics who arrived to aid.

The Girls did not expect their battle to be like this. Sure, they've learned a whole bunch of stuff a few episodes ago but... it was too... intense.

Meia was off, complaning with Reiza about their injured faces and how their boyfriends would react.

Fuyuka, Konoha, Sakura, Haruna and Akane were silently whimpering in fear, probably traumatized but surprisingly not regretting their decision.

Midori was the one who looked least injured. She was a female delinquent. She was _the _female delinquent of her school, possibly feared by all boys of her age in town.

Aoi was trying to cheer a crying Aki up, who was heavily injured through the shoulder, but the one who did so had left... cobwebs on her head, amazingly, that was the reason why Aki was crying. Cobwebs on her head.

The Girls all thought the same thing. They had all agreed to help Sara and it's something they will do. During their times in their teams, they weren't very useful as the boys were the ones doing most of the fighting, but now; it's their time to shine, it's their time to fight.

* * *

Orca had realized something, that previous darkness she had embraced and controlled.

It was the Shadows. The powers of the Shadow Master, one of the great Inazuma Leaders before the certain incident had happened.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then she stepped down the stage and touched the shadows from the ground. She had transformed back into the 'thing' that attacked Rei.

Orca twisted her head and gave one last look at Rei, who was knocked unconscious, lying on the ground between the seats of the ones that filled the room.

Orca then ran back up the stairs and to the stage, now ready to face Shindou-567 and Tsurugi-567.

It seems that after so much studying during a couple of episodes or so ago, Sara didn't exactly gave them **every **information they needed.

She gave an annoyed look as she reached for the Gem, Shindou-567 and Tsurugi-567 stepped forward and attacked her, but their Shadows, conjured up by Orca unknowingly had grabbed their limbs and pinned them down onto the floor.

Tenma-567 threw the Gem up into the air and began engaging himself in a fight with the pinkette.

It was all a blur for Orca, for the Shadow was beginning to consume her and her vision blackened, but not before a horrible surge of pain had suddenly appeared within every inch of her body.

The last thing she saw was the Shadows emerging from the ground and blood.

* * *

When Orca woke up with a headache and a now scarred-for-life image right in front of her, she had thought she had died.

There was blood everywhere, Shadows were still moving around her, notably her own Shadow, shaking and wobbly, presumbly tired from killing.

Shindou-567, Tenma-567 and Tsurugi-567 were gone; Rei's disappeared as well. Orca's hopes died, with the thought of Rei succeeding in getting the first Gem, but was soon revived when Orca saw a familiar small gleaming light from the stage, slightly being covered by the curtains, instantly, she grabbed the Gem and made a dash away from the door.

"Oof!" Orca had bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going will you?!" Orca's eyes widened as she saw who it was. She wasn't really familiar with the members of Raimon GO generation just yet, let alone be fond of them, but she must've guessed that she had bumped into the dimension 567 of one of their members.

He had teal-blue hair with one eyes being covered by his big hair, he was also short.

"S-sorry!" Orca stood up, grabbed the Gem before running away as the boy opened the door to the auditorium- Orca ran faster as she looked over her shoulder, seeing his silent gaping expression and the shocked and horrified look on his face.

Thankfully, Orca managed to get out of the ginormous Raimon-567 school.

"ORCA-CHAN!" Orca was greeted by a glomping and breath-squeezing hug by her best friend.

"Orca!" the Girls and the Ayuzawas, all ran to the heavily injured and tired pinkette, relieved to see she was alright.

"I cannot believe you! You scared me half to death!" Beta's other personality began scolding her. Orca couldn't help but smile, the first battle was over; but there was much more to come.

It took a whole lot of time for Orca to explain, but first, they had to get back to the hotel, they attracted so many attention they were afraid that they might never have to come back, they enjoyed the shopping and the sight-seeing.

When they were in the dining room of the hotel in new clothes a few hours later, Orca had already explained everything. Two Ayuzawa sisters had ran off to the White Fang for some reason.

Orca noticed something when she looked at the group and gasped, "Where's Sara?"

"Ditched us. Again. For her private reasons..." Natsumi mumbled angrily. Though she couldn't help but feel worried.

Tsubaki, the Ayuzawa sister that got left behind, was rocking the Gem like it was a baby.

The Gem was small and light. It was like how it was before; nothing happened to it since Orca had retrieved it.

All of a sudden, the Gem glowed very brightly and what came out was a ghostly transparent figure, a female, it was the Shadow Master, one of the great Inazuma Leaders.

It was shocking, it was her, her in the... spirit. Their eyes widened when she moved.

She smiled at Orca and waved. "Orca... my Successor..." She turned to the Girls, "Everyone..." She turned to the Ayuzawa, "Missed you..."

Orca took a deep breath before saying her name.

* * *

**Episode 9 Preview:**

**Now that Orca had miraculously retrieved the Shadow Gem, the Inazuma Girls briefly celebrate their first victory. Rei retreats, immediately planning on getting the next Gem. But, before the Girls can leave Dimension 567, the mysterious voice that Orca heard has revealed herself.**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 9: Mystery Voice Revealed**


	9. Episode 9: Mystery Voice Revealed

**Episode 9: Mystery Voice Revealed**

* * *

Orca laid down on her bed the second she arrived in her designated room. The rest of her teammates, Sara and the Ayuzawa sisters, are out somewhere in their HQ (probably in Sara's, as she called it, 'Party Room'), celebrating.

The Shadow Successor scoffed, _It's only been the first battle and you're all celebrating?_

But then she remembered what Sara had said.

_Celebrate as soon as you can, because you may never celebrate ever again... _Sara looked so serious... like those words meant something to her... or to someone. But then all of a sudden, she became so childish- like her serious demeanor had suddenly disappeared, _Hey! That rhymed!~_

The events of yesterday was just too much for her to understand.

When she had retrieved the Shadow Gem, she thought the first battle would be over, but then...

_"Matatagi Hamuko."_

_Everyone stared in shock. It was Matatagi Hamuko, in the ghost-like appearance. One of the Inazuma Leaders who went missing. However... this wasn't really her. It was the part of her soul that she had left inside the Gem when she transferred some of her power into it._

**_Matatagi Hamuko - Shadow Queen, has the power to manipulate shadows, Rank 4 in the Galaxy Guardians, sub-group of the Inazuma Organization, Rank 18 in the Inazuma Leaders._**

_That was the information shown in the SaraPad which also contained a mug-shot picture of her in a smirk._

_Hamuko was a girl whose appearance was very similiar to her father; it was a bit irritating that she looked exactly like him, but the only difference is her feminine build and part of her hair was deep blood red rather than her father's navy blue while the rest of her hair wasn't brown, but pure black._

_The rest of her body wasn't shown, just her head._

_The Girls all turned around, looking around them. It was such a surprise that there was nobody in Raimon-567 right now._

_Familiarity struck Sakura. And quickly asked._

_"Wait... why do you look just like-" Sakura's question was interrupted when Hamuko had raised her hand, calmly with a smile, she said, "In time, you shall find out..."_

_"So... why?" they had heard Sara's voice from behind._

_The Girls swiftly turned around to see the disappeared girl- Sara, who had now returned. After ditching them. Again._

_Natsumi gave her an annoyed look. She opened her mouth but Sara immediately said something._

_Sara said, "I had some things to check on..."_

_Pause._

_Natsumi opened her mouth again but then every began saying, "Good enough for me...", "Yeah...", "I suppose we shouldn't butt in...", etc._

_Natsumi anime fell. The Ayuzawa girl had to drag her off to the nearest tree and fan her there._

_"So... why did you show up? What happened?" It appears that due to Sara having a ton of questions for her, she did not know anything about Hamuko suddenly appearing from the Gem._

_"I just wanted to show my 'Successor'-" Hamuko quoted with her fingers, "-this." Hamuko had stepped forward and tapped Orca's forehead with her two fingers._

_Orca blacked out._

* * *

_When she came to, she realized something. She was not in Raimon-567 right now. Something had happened when Hamuko tapped her forehead._

_The pinkette was in a dark, pure-black and horror-themed place which was probably a big place._

_She guessed it was the 'Shadow Realm'. Hamuko's homeplace which seemed pretty terrifying. But the description she had seen said it was, _**_Made of pure terror. Only the truly brave ones can not be scarred for life here. Realm contains all sorts of dark creatures of all shapes, sizes and powers of darkness._**

_The description wasn't be descriptive about the place. It wasn't as terrifying as she imagined, but it was still scary._

_"I'm a half-breed huh?" Orca turned around to see Hamuko, she looked a couple of years younger, probably twelve or so. She was also wearing a peculiar uniform- a soccer uniform. It was a white and blue shirt with her having a number 18 on the back, completely blue shorts and sneakers._

_She was amazed at how much terrifying creatures she was surrounded but continued to ignore them._

_"A realm filled with darkness and isolation, but I'm guessing, I'm its Queen..." the melody in her voice made it look like she was singing._

_"The dark black sky is telling me something... why don't you just say something?" she turned to Orca, Orca looked confused but Orca then realized she this was only a memory._

_"A memory of how I, the Shadow Queen, came to be." Hamuko's voice rang into her head._

_Orca continued to watch as young memory Hamuko had moved her arms and hands around, causing Shadows to rise up and down, move and fly around, causing the dark creatures to cower in fear._

_"I know I tried my best, but I just can't keep it locked down inside of me..." She was singing. And the tone sounded so familiar... like from a movie Orca watched a few weeks ago._

_"Be the good girl you always have to be. Don't show so they won't know!~" Her voice went higher._

_With a determined look on her face, Hamuko slammed her palms onto the ground, causing the Shadows to cover a huge part of the ground, turning it into a huge pitch black floor._

_"I'm sick and tired of this! I don't like hiding, I like facing!" Hamuko punched Orca, who tried to block her, but her hand just went through._

_"But now I'm gone, all of your troubles are gone away! No rules for me, because I'm finaaaally-! I'M FREE!"_

_Next, stomping her left foot onto the middle of the pitch black floor, walls began to surround Hamuko._

_Orca understood what she was doing._

_She was building a fortress. Or castle, as the structures appear._

_"It's time to let go of the darkness within me... Nothing to hold me back! Away from everything! Here I belong! There I don't!"_

_Hamuko continued to build her castle as she sang happily, like this was the first time she was happy._

_"My power causes nothing but pain! Misery, sadness and des-truc-tion~" she merrily sang, which crept Orca out._

_"I once thought I would be killed one day~" This was really freaking Orca out._

_Hamuko then pulled out a pendant from her neck. With one tug, it wasn't wrapped around her neck anymore._

_"I'm never going back! Not anymore!" With tearful eyes, she gave it a tearful look then threw it away. Orca ran towards it, giving a glimpse._

_It was gold, blue and red, around the size of the fist. It had the initials, 'M.H.'- assuming it was Hamuko's initials. Beofre Orca could look at it more, it fell out of the castle and down onto the Shadow Realm._

_"When I want to, I can unleash my powers!" Shadows from the ground are wrapping around her. Orca stared in disbelief, _Was she attempting suicide?

_She was completely covered in pitch black dark shadows. Orca thought this was the end, that this was the memory of how she had... gone. But her voice can still be heard._

_"Ohhh!~ I'm breaking!~ Unleashing it! Can't control it anymore! Don't want to!~"_

_When the shadows retreated back onto the ground, she saw an entirely new Hamuko._

_Hamuko didn't look so... human anymore._

_Hamuko's hair was pitch black (saved for the three deep blood red spikes on her hair) and it retained the spikey-ness. The soccer uniform was replaced with a shining black V-cut long-sleeved dress, that reached her feet, with a transparent black flowing cape that reached even farther than her knees and her shoes were replaced with matching formal low-heels._

_Orca stared at her in awe, she looked stunning..._

_Hamuko walked towards the door and into the newly created balcony in her castle._

_"Here I stand! The Shadow Queen! Let the darkness rule! Leave me be!" the Shadow Queen yelled out to the creatures outside of her castle._

_With a perked eyebrow, Hamuko simply said in finality, "I always did know that the darkness suited me anyway...~"_

_Then she turned around and slammed the door behind her using her powers._

_Orca felt dizzy, she held her head with her hand. But then her head started hurting more, and then..._

_Nothing._

_Nothing but darkness._

* * *

_When Orca had came to again, they were already back in the White Flash._

_"Orca! You're awake!" Orca's eyes opened, revealing that her head was on her best friend's lap. She bolted up._

_Everyone else was immediately bombarding the girl with questions._

_When Orca asked what happened while she was out, Sara told her, "She just tapped your forehead and then disappeared."_

_The Ayuzawa sisters, meanwhile, were managing the White Flash, but still shot worried glances at her._

_After telling them all what happened, everyone's eyes widened, reacted in many completely different ways, and then they returned to their seats._

_"Wow~ She must be a fellow _Frozen _fan~ Singing with the _Let It Go _tone~" Beta chirped, "Of course, who doesn't like that movie? Their creators are geniuses~" Then she went on talking about the movie._

_Orca's eyes darted to Sara, who was seen fiddling with her SaraPad, looking nervous. When she scanned the vehicle, looking at the Girls, they were either sleeping, talking, or playing games that Sara had put in their SaraPads._

_Tired, Orca drifted back to sleep._

Right now, the pinkette only has two questions at the moment.

Just what does that mean?

And,

Just what the heck is going on?

Orca's thoughts drifted away when Beta knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Beta entered the room, one hand on her hips and another holding a can of soda.

"Come on Orca! We should celebrate! We only have limited free time before the Ayuzawas track the next Gem."

With a smile, Orca stood up and, with Beta, went to Sara's 'Party Room'.

* * *

**Episode 10 Preview:**

**As a celebration for retrieving the first Gem, Sara decides to host a pool party (one of the things she always wanted to do). What happens at the pool party? One word: Chaos.**

**Coming Up Next – Episode 10: Free Time: Pool Party**


End file.
